Perdidos
by LizzieNoir
Summary: Marinette encuentra una parte importante de Chat Noir... pero, ¿Cómo hará para regresarlo a su dueño?
1. Cap 1 Primer hallazgo

**(Aunque quisiera) MIRACULOUS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

 **Perdidos**

 **Cap. 1 Primer hallazgo.**

-Marinette, ¿Qué es esto? – La suave voz de su traviesa amiga la hizo olvidarse de sus ensoñaciones. En días como ese, sentía un poco de nostalgia el ser hija única y no tener un hermano menor, sobre todo cuando Manon se portaba como un verdadero angelito. Se encontraban paseando en el parque, cuando descubrieron en el pasto un pequeño… ¿animal?

Hmmmm… no lo sé Manon, pero mejor si no lo tocas, quizá muerda. – hizo el ademan de retirarla del lugar ante su pequeño (¿y gatuno?) descubrimiento, pero la pequeña no se movió.

¡Levémoslo a casa, Marinette! – grito entusiasmada y dando brinquitos de alegría mientras lo tomaba en sus pequeñas manos. – Toma, guárdalo en tu bolsa mientras corro a la fuente. – sin muchas ganas, Marinette tomó el-no-sé-qué en sus manos, prestándole por primera vez atención. Todo su cuerpecito era negro, con unas orejitas puntiagudas muy parecidas a un gato. Vaya, incluso sus grandes ojos verdes le resultaban familiares, muy parecidos a los de su felino compañero de batallas… - ¡un momento…! – se contuvo de gritar su hallazgo. Porque, si el kwami de su compañero estaba perdido, eso significaba que él se encontraba en su apariencia civil cerca del lugar.

Intentó poner su mejor cara de indiferencia mientras un montón de pensamientos atormentaban su mente: si lo oculto en mi bolsa, conocerá a Tikki y sabrá que soy Ladybug, para después compartir con mucha emoción mi identidad secreta a su portador. Si dejo que Manon se lo lleve, lo alejara mucho de la casa de su elegido y quizá se pierda, se muera, ¡nunca lo vuelva a ver! ¿Pero qué boberías piensas Marinette? negó con la cabeza auto reprendiéndose por semejantes pensamientos, y comenzó a dejar al kwami en el pasto justo donde lo había encontrado. Antes de que tocara el suelo, un nuevo pensamiento la hizo detenerse: ¿y si alguien más lo encuentra y le hace daño? No podía esperar que ocurriera esa posibilidad. No cuando sabía que ella era la mejor persona para cuidar de él.

Se incorporó y acercó al pequeño kwami a su rostro. – Yo cuidaré de ti, pequeñín, hasta que encontremos a tu desnaturalizado humano. – le confió mientras lo frotaba tiernamente en su mejilla. Fue demasiado para Plaga, quien no pudo evitar abrazar con sus manitas a su cuidadora temporal con una profunda sonrisa de satisfacción.


	2. Cap 2 Pérdida

**Cap. 2 Pérdida**

-¿Cuánto más tardaremos haciendo esto? Hace frio y… creo que empiezo a sentir algo de hambre. – En realidad, Adrien no tenía absolutamente nada de hambre, pero suponía que a esas alturas, su kwami estaría hambriento. El frío sí era real, pues el pequeño parque estaba completamente cubierto de nieve, y él aún no comprendía por qué su fotógrafo tenía una intensa fijación por hacer sesiones en aquel lugar.

-¡Sólo unas pequeñas capturas más para los fans! – respondió su fotógrafo con una inmensa cara de felicidad, mientras hacía que continuaran lloviendo los flashes. No estaba tan errado de la verdad, porque cumplió fielmente con su palabra.

Unos instantes después, un enloquecido Adrien buscaba en su maleta a un escurridizo Plaga.

-Pero, ¿dónde estás maldito? No puede ser Plagg, tenemos que irnos, ¡aparece ya! – Comenzó a gruñir entre dientes, dentro de su maleta. Pero no obtuvo respuesta de ningún lugar.

-Adrien, tenemos que irnos ya, ¿se te perdió algo? – Natalie lo miró fijamente, alzando una ceja.

-Ammm… no…

-Entonces vámonos.

-En realidad sí Natalie, es un… un… ¡un pequeño peluche que Marinette hizo para mí! – en cuanto salieron las palabras de su boca, se arrepintió; ¿por qué había dicho eso?, ¿Por qué metía a su compañera de clases en un embrollo como ese?

-Adrien, no podemos esperar más. La temperatura está bajando y lo poco que queda de luz solar tampoco durará más. – la voz de la asistente de su padre se volvió muy firme.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Adrien entró al coche. Ya tendría tiempo de buscarlo con calma en casa, pues seguro le estaba jugando una broma por no darle su añorado queso antes de la sesión, tal como le había pedido. Y, en caso de que no estuviera, podría ir a buscarlo al día siguiente, aprovechando su sábado de descanso… pero claro, Plagg estaba jugando con él, pensó mientras negaba con su cabeza; todo por ese apestoso queso. Lo más seguro es que lo encontraría en su habitación, sacando todas las cosas de su maleta y dejándolo sin posibles escondites.

* * *

-Plagg… sal de ahí, ya entendí tu juego… si no sales ahora; esto se pondrá feeeeeeoooooo – Adrien canturreó cerrando la puerta de su habitación, esperando que la ligera amenaza de su tono hiciera aparecer a su revoltoso compañero.

Pero no ocurrió nada. Volvió a llamarlo, revolvió su cama, su sábana, los cojines, el armario, su bolso de clases; reviso el cuarto de baño, de nuevo removió su bolso de clases; volvió a buscar en su maleta… - ¡NADA! – Por fin se atrevió a soltar toda su frustración. – No puede ser, maldito glotón escurridizo, juro que cuando te encuentre, de verdad que cuando lo haga… - No pudo terminar su amenaza. Sabía que todo su coraje acumulado se debía a la preocupación real que lo acongojaba, que esto estaba realmente pasado: Plagga estaba perdido.

Se acercó distraídamente a la gran ventana, perdiendo su vista hacia un punto profundo e imaginario. No quería pensar lo que pasaría si la persona incorrecta lo había encontrado. Pero una pequeña chispa de suerte asomó a su mente: aun le quedaba todo el sábado y domingo libres para poder buscarlo, hasta encontrarlo.

Pero, ¿por dónde comenzar…?

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y favoritos! Soy prácticamente nueva en FanFic, y tenía esta historia en mente justo antes de comenzar a escribir "Ilusiones". Gracias por sus comentarios, espero no decepcionarlos n.n_

 _El art de portada no me pertenece, es de_ **Lotustephie** _y lo pueden encontrar en:_ _art/Marinette-and-Plagg-633970137_

 _Intentaré actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana, pero espero que sea más pronto que eso! Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo, con más Plagg-Marinette, para complacer a_ _ **Natgie Dragneel.**_ _No sé cuán larga será esta historia, pero ya tengo varios más escenarios en mente, jujú! =3_


	3. Cap 3 Verdades a medias

**Cap. 3 Verdades a medias**

-¡Bienvenido a mi habitación! – La voz de su nueva amiga sonaba tan feliz y llena de vida, que se preguntó si tendría muchas visitas o él sería la primera en mucho tiempo.

-Es un poco… rosa – dijo al fin el kwami, pero devolviéndole una sonrisa sincera. Desde que regresaban a casa ella había intentado hablar "disimuladamente" con él, manteniéndolo seguro y evitando hacer movimientos bruscos. Aunque al principio él había tenido una ligera sospecha de que ella estaba acostumbrada a interactuar de esa manera con alguien más (y sintiendo una energía conocida en ella), desechó la idea al darse cuenta de que ella parecía ser realmente _buena._ Verla despedirse de su irritante pequeña amiguita le hizo darse cuenta de eso.

-Si bueno, es la habitación de una chica. Supongo que estas acostumbrado a ver una habitación oscura… o desordenada quizá. – La curiosidad comenzó a acecharla y se atrevió a soltar de pronto: - ¿Tu humano es sucio o muy organizado? No, ¿sabes algo? No quiero saber. Pero creo si me gustaría saber tu nombre.

-Plagg, me dicen Plagg. – Le respondió él con una media sonrisa. – Tikki reaccionó al fin, brincando en la bolsa de Marinette; lo cual no pasó desapercibida para la heroína.

\- Supongo que tendrás hambre… ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? ¿Quizá un pan, unas galletitas, una tarta…? – Jamás se había detenido a pensar en los gustos de su compañero felino, pero supuso que todos los kwamis gustaban de cosas dulces, tal como la suya.

-Emmm… ¿tendrás camembert? – dijo alzando la vista hacia ella. Ella alcanzó a recomponer su expresión, porque le había sorprendido la gran diferencia de gustos entre ambos kwamis, pero resolvió que primero cumpliría con aquella extraña petición, lo que le daría tiempo de hablar con Tikki.

-¡Claro! Iré a buscarlo abajo, por favor quédate donde estas. – y con una sonrisa, abandonó la habitación. "Que amable y adorable chica, ojalá Adrien se fijara en ella", pensó Plagg mientras comenzaba a observar a su alrededor. Fue entonces que descubrió los posters y las fotos de la pared.

* * *

-Tikki, ¿puedo confiar en él? – una asustada Marinette platicaba en la cocina, preparando un plato de comida para su peculiar invitado mientras platicaba con la única compañía que podía orientarla sobre su situación.

-Estoy segura que puedes Marinette; él sabe que nuestros portadores deben descubrir el secreto por sí mismos o cuando sea sumamente necesario. No creo que corra a decirle en cuanto te descubra, porque yo tampoco te lo diría.

-Mmm… entonces… ¿Pueden platicar juntos? ¿No habría nada de malo en ello?

-Creo que no, ¿tú sientes que estaría mal? – Le respondió Tikki con paciencia.

-Creo… creo que no, supongo. Aunque… ¿me darías un poco más de tiempo? Primero quiero descubrir por mí misma si puedo confiar en él.

-¡Por supuesto Marinette! Sé que harás lo correcto, como siempre – Voló a abrazar a su elegida, colocándose al lado de su sonrosada mejilla.

* * *

Ya preparada mentalmente para lo que vendría, subió las escaleras y llegó justo a donde había dejado a Plagg. Éste olió el queso y felizmente revoloteó a su alrededor, hasta quedar posado justo arriba de la bandeja que Marinette cargaba. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada con tan adorable escena. Plagg se sonrojo un poco, pero pudo más su hambre.

-Así que dime, Plagg; ¿cómo fue que te perdiste? – le preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en el diván de su habitación, con la bandeja en sus piernas.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy, Ad… admirando a mi queridísimo elegido, quien no pudo levantarse a tiempo de su siesta vespertina, olvidó mi ración de queso de la tarde. Después se fue a su sesión de fot… fotosíntesis (¿?) o no sé, eso que hacen los humanos para trabajar y tomar sol, y se olvidó de mí por un laaaaargo rato. Me sentí tan hambriento, triste y abandonado; que exploré por ahí… pero me perdí, y tu amiga me encontró. Aunque tuvo su parte buena; porque ahora estoy con una adorable compañía. – Le dijo, mientras le sonreía coquetamente (si es que eso era posible, con los cachetes inflados a causa de tanto queso almacenado en su boca).

-Oh, ya veo. – Marinette rio, simplemente no podía enojarse con un kwami al que consideraba tan deliberadamente glotón, que le hacía ver adorable. – Así que la culpa de todo, la tiene tu portador por dejarte abandonado tanto tiempo…

\- Exactamente – Plagg arrebató las palabras de su boca.

\- … Pero de seguro, tú no tienes parte de la culpa por salir sin su permiso – Contraatacó ella, con una sonrisita de suficiencia que Plagg conocía muy bien… solo que en otra chica.

\- Ohhhh, pero yo jamás dije que él era mi por-ta-dor. – enfatizó el, queriendo salirse por la tangente.

\- Supongo que dije el primer sinónimo que encontré en mi mente; pero me acabas de decir algo que probablemente no debías.

Plagg quedó en silencio, pero lentamente una sonrisita llenó su expresión.

-Eres una chica muy lista, Marinette…

-Gracias – se adelantó a contestar ella.

\- Pero no tan lista como yo, _Ladybug._

-… - Marinette se quedó en blanco por un segundo, observando a un muy satisfecho Plagg. ¿Cómo la había descubierto?, ¿Por qué?, ¿no se suponía que ella era la de la buena suerte? Aunque un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente: "¿Y si esto es prueba de la buena suerte?

\- ¡¿C-co-mo l-lo s-sabes?!

\- Podría darte mil razones… aunque solo diré algo: ¿Dónde escondes a Tikki?

* * *

 _Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Sé que quedó un poco a medias este cap, pero he decidido subirlo ya para que se imaginen con más ganas la próxima parte (?_

 _Espero que estén disfrutando tanto esta historia como yo, me tardé bastante en actualizar porque tuve demasiado trabajo u.u pero ya estoy trabajando con mucha emoción en la continuación! ;D_


	4. Cap 4 Elaborando el plan

**Cap. 4 Elaborando el plan**

-No puede ser… lo mejor será que me tranquilice y mañana con calma buscaré de nuevo a Plagg en el parque. Estas son tonterías, es obvio que un kwami no se compara con un espíritu, y menos uno tan tonto como Plaga. – Un deprimido-furioso-angustiado Adrien por fin se estaba dando por vencido. Se había jurado hacer un último esfuerzo para encontrar a Plagga ese día: buscando en internet todo lo necesario para un ritual. Y para los materiales, bastaba con decir su apellido para que llegaran los paquetes inmediatamente, sin rechistar. Nathalie ya se había acostumbrado a recibir un montón de videojuegos y otras "boberías adolescentes" de Adrien por internet, así que había dejado de revisar los paquetes con tal de ayudar a que el pobre chico estuviese en su habitación entretenido.

Y justo en un instante, su habitación se había convertido en un completo desastre: lleno de velas, incienso y cera derretida, justo arriba de un bien dibujado pentagrama. Había una gran revolución de hojas de cuaderno, cenizas y artilugios extraños que prometían funcionar para hablar con ese espíritu que estuviese dando dolores de cabeza. Pero era evidente que a Adrien no le estaba funcionando en absoluto (ni le iba a funcionar). Sabía que Plagg era imprudente, y el hecho de ser el portador de la mala suerte solo hacía que se deprimiera aun mas, pensando que su búsqueda seria una batalla más que perdida. Con todos esos pensamientos confusos en su mente, se acostó por fin a dormir. Entre sueños, su subconsciente imaginó un escenario en el que su Catarina de la buena suerte cuidaba a su pequeño kwami escurridizo…

* * *

En otra parte de parís, a la par de los hechos ocurridos en la habitación de Adrien; una despistada chica no podía estar más asustada de tener dos kwamis con ella… que conocían perfectamente sus dos oscuros secretos.

-Plagg, eso no estuvo nada bien. Te di mi voto de confianza diciéndole a Marinette que confiara en ti y acabas de echar todo a perder.

-Vamos Tikki, admite que es divertido ver su cara impresionada. – Marinette no reaccionaba, no podía componerse de su admiración al sentirse descubierta.

-Tranquila Marinette, es verdad que Plagg atrae la mala suerte por siempre y para siempre; pero por una vez no creo que esto sea malo.

-Así es – el susodicho habló con toda la calma del mundo, pero sus palabras comenzaron a volverse más maliciosas, por el simple gusto de molestar – nada puede compararse a la mala suerte de haberte enamorado de un hijito de papi que de seguro no sabe ni limpiarse solo al ir al baño.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE ADRIEN! – Por fin reaccionó, defendiendo a su adorado modelo – hablas de él como si lo conocieras.

-Ohhhh discúlpeme señorita conocedora de modelos flacos; dígame, ¿qué es lo que no le conozco? – Muy decidida, comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

-Pues él no es solamente un modelo hijo de papi; es listo, tiene mejores notas que yo, se esfuerza por ser amable con todos e incluso es muy bueno y paciente con Chloe, quien ha provocado que la mayoría de mis compañeros sean akumatizados. – hizo una breve pausa soltando un profundo suspiro. – Él es amable, es noble, no es arrogante ni presumido a pesar de toda su fama y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Y no es flaco, porque hace esgrima y… y… eso debe de contar como un deporte que lo mantiene… emmmm… tonificado. – no pudo evitar el sonrojo que le empapó las mejillas. Tikki solo sonrió, feliz de ver como Marinette demostraba ser LadyBug con tanta determinación al defender a su amado.

-Hmmm… - en Plagg comenzaba a formarse un plan maléfico. – Y si tan enamorada estás de él, ¿por qué no te declaras? – soltó sin más, cruzando sus bracitos y con una mirada desafiante.

-Bueeeeenoooo, para qué irnos a los extremos, hehehe… es que, yo… solo… nmsdcwesdx – comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, como hacía siempre que pensaba en Adrien y se ponía nerviosa de más. Los kwamis no pudieron evitarlo: estallaron en carcajadas por lo adorable que se veía la chica, sonrojada y balbuceando.

\- Verdaderamente my Lady; eres la portadora más adorable que me ha tocado conocer en todas estas existencias… - Plagg la miró con cariño, y Marinette no pudo más que sonrojarse aun más. – te diré lo que vamos a hacer: te ayudaré a acercarte a Adrien, con todos mis consejos masculinescos estoy seguro que lo conquistarás.

-¿ De verdad? ¿Harías eso por mí? – no pudo evitar que todas sus emociones la embargaran, tendría ayuda de un chico! –

\- Sip… pero te pediré un pequeño favor a cambio…

-… - No, definitivamente no le gustaba pensar en que tendría que hacer quizá algo demasiado problemático (o vergonzoso) para complacer a esa pequeña criaturilla desgobernada.

-Tranquila, no es nada complicado. Como tú sabes, pequeña chica de coletas, yo soy quien le da su poder a Chat Noir. Sin mí, no es más que un escuálido chiquillo sin encanto – le dijo arqueando una ceja. Tikki se cubrió la cara con su manita, avergonzada de que Plagg jamás dejaría de ser Plagg; mientras que Marinette intento sin éxito contener unas risitas. – Así que mi deseo es este: que no seas tan indiferente con mi pobre gato.

Marinette se puso seria, no podía creer que Plagg le estuviera pidiendo eso justo después de que le confesara ayudarle a conquistar a Adrien.

-No, no, no; por favor no me malinterpretes, pequeña moteada – ella estrechó los ojos – sólo quiero que le pongas un poco más de atención a este pobre gatito desamparado… recuerda que estoy hablando de un escuálido chiquillo sin encanto; que quizá, solo quizá, en su vida de civil sin emociones la pasa muy desdichado…

\- Hmmm… hecho. – acepto con una sonrisa sincera muy propia de ella. Porque era verdad, nunca había pensado en la vida que tendría el chico detrás de la máscara, pero si ya hasta había perdido a su kwami… bueno, no demostraba ser fácil. Y solo se trataba de ser más amable y menos indiferente, no? ¿Qué cosa podría salir mal? Ella aun tendría a la buena suerte de su lado.

Plagg y ella intercambiaron una cargada mirada de complicidad. La chica sentía que él sabía más de lo que confesaba; y él sentía que ella tenía un as bajo la manga… Tikki rompió sus cavilaciones, recordándole que debía ayudar a sus padres en la panadería temprano y ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para no poder levantarse. Plagg sonrió comentando que su portador era demasiado perezoso también, y que de seguro le caería muy bien a Marinette sin la máscara. Si, definitivamente ayudaría a la mini-sonrojos; pues era la chica perfecta para Adrien: amable, tierna, bondadosa y muy valiente. Era egoísta con su pensamiento de quererla para su chico, pero sentía que después de tantas tormentas en la vida de Adrien, él se merecía una chica así; que le ayudara a balancear su mundo y llenarlo nuevamente de colores. Además, así seguiría en contacto con ella, no quería perder toda esa alegría que la chica imprimía a donde quiera que pasaba.

El ultimo pensamiento coherente de Marinette antes de rendirse al sueño, fue el regañar a los pequeños kwamis que querían acurrucarse arriba de su gran almohada de gato; a pesar de ésa estar enorme, los dos querían la misma parte…

* * *

Se despertó con mucho sueño destilando de cada parte de su cuerpo. Aun así, ayudó toda la mañana a sus padres en la panadería, hasta que se hicieron las 11 de la mañana. Pudo escaparse un momento al parque, con la intención de comenzar a buscar al despistado portador del kwami negro.

Al principio, empezó a buscar en los chicos un anillo; pero no veía a ninguno que tuviese un anillo negro en su mano. Después, simplemente se sentó en el pasto debajo de un árbol a buscar similitudes con cualquiera que se cruzara.

-Ese tiene el pelo rubio… pero es muy corto… - dijo la chica distraídamente, con los pequeños kwamis asomando sus cabecitas desde su bolsa.

-Meh, está feo… mi portador es tan guapo que te enamorarías perdidamente de él – Plagg estaba aprovechando todas las ironías que se le presentaban para burlarse de la chica, sin que se diera cuenta.

-Ah, entonces quizá debería comenzar a buscar un chico que sea todo un sinvergüenza al coquetear descaradamente…

-Emmmm… ese tiene cara de gato – evadió con apuro el kwami, no quería hacer quedar a su chico como el malo de la historia.

\- Ese tiene cabello rubio largo – dijo Tikki con el mismo tono de fastidio de los otros dos.

-Sí, y es tan flaco como Chat – añadió una siempre despistada Marinette.

-No, pero no puede ser… Chat nunca está preocupado. – Tikki intentaba distraer con todas sus fuezas (ahora sí alarmada) a los otros dos, para que no descubrieran (AHORA SÏ) al verdadero portador de la mala suerte. Había que proteger las reglas, sin excepciones.

-Y hasta viste de negro – continuo Plagg, en un intento desesperado de que Marinette abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de lo evidente.

Adrien caminaba de un lado a otro, se le notaba cansado y muy preocupado. Ya le había dado al menos cuatro vueltas al parque, y le frustraba no descubrir ningún indicio de que Plaga se encontrara cerca del lugar. Estaba muy enfadado con su pequeño colega; por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar y lo que le estaba haciendo sufrir. No podía pedir indicaciones a las personas acerca de él porque podría ser sospechoso, no podía llamarle por su nombre porque llamaría la atención de todos los paparazzis impropios que no lo dejaban descansar (y lo que menos quería era hacerlo; suficientemente difícil fue escapar de todos para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia). Si, definitivamente, comenzaría a utilizar más el color negro; le ayudaba a pasar desapercibido en cualquier lugar. Aun así, sentía que alguien lo observaba, así que instintivamente dio la espalda al lugar de donde sentía que provenían las miradas.

\- ¡ES ADRIEN! – Gritó Marinette con sorpresa. Plagg sonrió triunfante, mientras Tikki comenzaba a esconderse en la bolsa completamente asustada. – ¡No puede ser chicos! No puedo creer que se me haya pasado por la cabeza que Adrien sea Chat Noir, es que, ¿en qué estaba pensando? – Marinette rió feliz, mientras Plagg soltaba un gruñido de frustración y Tikki uno de alivio.

-Es tu turno de hacer un movimiento, pequeña sonrojos; pregúntale por qué está tan preocupado y si puedes ayudarle en algo. – Plagg comenzaba a idear su plan maestro.

-Ppero… yo... es solo que… no sé si pueda acercarme a hablarle. – La voz de la chica se fue apagando con cada palabra que decía, mientras un color rojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-Ahhhhh no; ¿en dónde quedo toda la confianza de la mariquita? Acabas de decir que se parece a Chat, imagina que es él y platica con él como si fuera tu compañero de aventuras. – Plagg no se daba por vencido, haría que Marinette "descubriera" quien era su enamorado.

-Ehhh.. si, lo que dijo Plagg; pero recuerda de preguntarle tranquilamente qué es lo que le sucede, ayúdale en su problema, date cuenta que a pesar de ser modelo es un chico como tú, Marinette. –Tikki no se quedaba atrás y también le daba consejos… ¿o serían distracciones?

-Sí, soy valiente, decidida, y él sólo es mi gatito… quiero decir… es mi compañero de clase.

Decidida, se acercó a Adrien y tocó suavemente su hombro. Sí, podía imaginar que era Chat con quien hablaba: con él era valiente, juguetona y siempre tenía la manera de responder a todos sus coqueteos con sutileza. ¡Podía hacerlo, claro que podía!

-Ehhh… ¡Hola minino! – soltó juguetonamente, con toda la confianza que le daba el hablarle a su fiel compañero de aventuras. Tikki y Plagg quedaron petrificados en su escondite, completamente asustados con la gran metida de pata que acababa de hacer su chica.

-¡¿M-marinette?! – Un muy sorprendido Adrien contempló horrorizado a la chica que le había llamado con ese cariñoso apodo; ¿cómo es que Marinette había descubierto su identidad heroica?

Marinette no pudo más que cubrirse la cara con sus manos, ahora sí consciente de lo que acababa de decir…

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me hace muy feliz el que les agrade mi historia n.n_

 _Me encantó la idea de_ **AkikawaMasamune** _y decidí añadirla un poquito en el fic… en mi vida diaria soy así de burlesca hahaha, adoré imaginar a Adrien así de desesperado xD. Y gracias_ **SAMP-CLAM05** _por todos tus ánimos, espero que te guste y disfrutes el cap :$_

 _De verdad que intento actualizar con regularidad, pero mi trabajo me absorbe y me quita mi tiempo y mis fuerzas… :c_


	5. Cap 5 Comenzamos con MI plan

**Cap 5. Comenzamos con MI plan.**

Tikki estaba muy molesta con Plagg. Esto era SU culpa, porque si Marinette comenzaba a ser más consciente del buen chico que era Chat, podría llegar a confundirse en cuanto a lo que sentía por Adrien. Era mejor si desde el principio comenzaba a sospechar del susodicho, para que la revelación no le cayera mal y aceptara más tranquilamente ambas partes de la personalidad del chico. A pesar de que sabía que las reglas no debían de romperse, y NO debían conocer la identidad del otro, estaba consciente que Adrien había cometido el primer error al descuidar a Plagg, y que el tiempo para que Marinette se diera cuenta estaba contado. Su plan era ayudar a su chica a procesar todo esto de la mejor manera, sin que la verdad la sorprendiera demasiado y la hiciera cometer alguna imprudencia de la que se pudiese arrepentir.

Para Plagg, lo importante era que Marinette se enamorara primero de Chat, para que cuando descubriera la identidad del portador de la mala suerte, se diera cuenta (muy alegremente) de que siempre estuvo enamorada del mismo chico. Obviamente, Tikki veía TODAS las fallas y errores en su plan: que Marinette odiara a Adrien por preferir a Ladybug y no a Marinette, que se confundiera completamente en cuanto a sus sentimientos y le dejara de gustar  
Adrien, que se sintiera engañada por ambos kwamis (y por el mismo Adrien)… Tikki no dejaba de ser cautelosa, Plagg, en cambio, un perfecto desastre.

-A-adrien… yo… ¡lo siento! Es que… vi que parecido estabas de Chat y se me fue semejante comentario… - de nuevo, su voz comenzó a perder intensidad. Bajo su mirada, y Plagg comenzó a animarla para que le hablara de manera decidida.

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien catarinita, retoma esa energía – le susurraba Plagg desde su escondite.

Por su parte, Adrien no dejaba de ser un manojo de nervios: ¿Cómo es que lo había descubierto?, ¿por qué ella sabía? Y más importante aún… ¿Cómo es que Marinette se sabía el apodo que cariñosamente le decía su Lady? ¿Era porque siempre fueron amigas, porque se platicaban todo… o porque Marinette era SU Lady? ¡ESTO NO PODÍA SER CIERTO! ¿Marinette es Ladybug?

-Ee..ss..ta Marinette, hehe, yo… ammm…

\- ¿Se te perdió algo, Adrien? Me preguntaba si necesitabas ayuda… porque yo puedo darte… ¡AYUDA! Puedo darte ayuda – La chica no podía estar más roja; mientras los kwamis aguantaban las carcajadas desde su escondite.

\- Anda Marinette, sigue hablándole así, es un chico como tú EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS. – Recalcó Plagg antes de ser silenciado por un codazo de Tikki.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono de Adrien comenzó a sonar; con la llamada menos esperada de él: Natalie.

-Disculpa Marinette… debo responder… - Marinette solo le dedico una tímida sonrisa y un ligero asentimiento, y mientras él respondía dándole la espalda, ella también dio media vuelta y discretamente comenzó a regañar a cierto kwami incorregible:

-Plagg, ¿qué se supone que haces? ¡Deberías de ayudarme, no de ponerme más nerviosa!

-Pero si lo estoy haciendo Motitas, o me vas a negar el hecho de que pronunciaste dos frases coherentes frente a él…

-Bueno, sí; ¿pero viste su cara? ¡Ahora cree que soy aún más rara!

-Marinette, ¡tranquilízate! – Esta vez fue Tikki quien intervino. – Plagg tiene razón, ¡pudiste hablar coherentemente con Adrien! Continua así, quizá puedas invitarle un chocolate caliente en casa y puedan seguir platicando.

-Ammm… ¿Marinette? ¿Estás ocupada? – Adrien la miraba fijamente, analizando la extraña pose de la chica medio encorvada susurrándole a su bolsita.

-Hehehe claro que no cha… Adrien! Ammm solo que… quisieras tu… mi casa y chocolate… - Los kwamis comenzaron a patear la bolsa de Marinette desde su escondite, como una manera de infundirle valor para que continuara

\- Marinette, necesito que me hagas un favor…

\- ¡No Adrien! ¡Quiero terminar la frase, por favor!

\- … - Adrien se quedó un poco asustado con la intensidad de la chica, pero simplemente la dejó terminar.

\- QUIERO QUE VAYAMOS A CASA A TOMAR CHOCOLATE – Ya está, lo había dicho. La frase salió muy directa y atropellada pero no había marcha atrás. Se tapó la cara con las manos, muy avergonzada por su arrebato, pero contra todo pronóstico, Adrien dejó escapar unas sutiles carcajadas.

\- ¡Gracias Mari, claro que sí! – El chico le respondió con la primer sonrisa sincera del día, y a pesar de que le desconcertaba la actitud de ella en momentos, comenzaba a ver lo encantadora y adorable que se veía sonrojada. – De hecho, el favor que quería pedirte era ir un momento a tu casa, porque estoy metido en problemas y es allí a donde irán a buscarme…

-Oh, pues entonces vamos, que aquí hace un poco de frío. – Sin saber más que decir, juntos se encaminaron a casa de los Dupain.

* * *

En la sala de estar, Marinette acercó galletas, croissants y unas pequeñas tartaletas a la mesita frente a ellos, mientras sostenían sus tazas de chocolate caliente y comenzaban a platicar con más confianza cada uno.

-Entonces, ¿les dijiste que perdiste un peluche mío?

-Sí, es que es un poco complicado explicarles lo que perdí, pero tu nombre fue lo primero que se vino a mi mente y te utilicé de excusa. Lo siento Mari.

-Awww no te preocupes, puedo ser tu excusa cuando quieras – el sonrojo volvía a estar presente, aunque tenía una expresión traviesa en su cara que Adrien no dudó en aprovechar.

\- ¿Sabes Marinette? Nino no irá a clases el lunes, ya lo saben todos, por lo que Chloé insistió en sentarse a mi lado. Entonces, si le digo a Chloé que no podré sentarme con ella el lunes porque tú me pediste que me sentara contigo, ¿dirás que sí? – Comenzó a acercarse aún más a ella, sin perder la sonrisa coqueta muy típica de su alter ego.

-Cla-claro q-que sí, eso no es ningún problema para mí, gatito. – Y como acto reflejo, recobró la compostura y lo alejó poniendo su mano justo en su cara. A pesar del rechazo, Adrien no perdió la sonrisa, pensando con más certeza en que la actitud de la chica le resultaba muy conocida. _¿Será posible haberla descubierto? Y yo que esperaba encontrar a Plagg, cuando me topé con una coincidencia mil veces mejor que él_

\- ¡Marinette! ¡Baja un momento por favor, han venido a buscar a Adrien! – La voz de Sabine rompió el momento que los chicos estaban teniendo, quienes salieron de sus pensamientos y se observaron sonrojados.

-Vamos, te acompaño; abogaré para que te quedes un ratito más – Marinette lo vio con dulzura, y el no pudo más que responderle de igual manera.

\- Si los ves con esos ojitos de bebé, lo más seguro es que obtengamos un par de horas más. – Ambos bajaron riendo y se encontraron con Natalie y Gorila en la puerta, platicando con Sabine.

\- Hola Natalie, Gorila – saludó Adrien alegremente – Aún es muy temprano y Marinette me invitó a merendar, no puedo rechazar su invitación… ¿puedo quedarme?

\- Adrien, en la tarde debemos…

-No Natalie, dijiste que mi día quedaría libre hoy, y quiero pasarlo aquí, por favor.

-No quiero que seas molestia, la señora Dupain dice que hoy es uno de los días en que más clientes tiene.

-Le prometo que haré que se porte bien, por favoooooor – fue el turno de Marinette de intentar convencerla, con el puchero más inocente que pudo hacer.

\- No es problema si se quedan aquí en la tarde, no son molestia para nada; además de que así Marinette no pasa el día solita – Sabine tenía las palabras correctas para ablandar el corazón de la secretaria.

\- Bueno, pero a mí me preocupa que Adrien vuelva a perder algo de Marinette estando aquí… - Sabine volteó hacia Marinette con la duda reflejada en su rostro, pero ella se le adelantó:

\- Ah, yo haré que me lo compense, de eso no hay problema, ¡por favor! – Adrien vio a Marinette lleno de incertidumbre, intentando adivinar qué era lo que su amiga estaba planeando; pero Marinette solo le guiñó un ojo y el no pudo más que responder con una sonrisa de complicidad. Natalie pudo observar la mirada que su chico le dirigía a su compañera, y no le quedaron dudas de que le debía ese favor: ella no era una loca fan y ambos la estaban pasando bien juntos. Por fin había pasado página de estar todas las tardes libres en casa de la señorita Burgeous, (la cual era un gran dolor de cabeza cada que la escuchaba hablar) y ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía una amiga tierna, tranquila y muy bonita. Por fin una amiga real.

\- Esta bien Adrien, pero debes estar listo a las seis que pasemos por ti.

\- Ocho – contraatacó el aludido.

\- Siete. – Natalie le respondió con una firme mirada. Estaba evitando a toda costa rodar los ojos, al pensar en lo mucho que recordaba cuando el chico era más pequeño y lograba salirse con la suya. Adrien, sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa de triunfo, pues había conseguido una hora más con su nueva mejor amiga.

\- Hecho. – Confirmó Adrien con una gran sonrisa, mientras veía emocionado a Marinette. Todos los adultos se dieron cuenta: algo estaban tramando esos dos; pero verlos tan felices les emocionaba también (aunque no quisieran demostrarlo)

* * *

De nuevo en la sala de estar, los chicos se observaban fijamente, intentando adivinar los pensamientos del otro y evitando perder el improvisado duelo de miradas. Finalmente, fue Adrien quien rompió el silencio, no queriendo que Marinette perdiera la confianza que estaba demostrando hasta el momento. Comenzaba a descubrir a una chica valiente y atrevida, más allá de la que siempre balbuceaba apenas dos frases coherentes frente a él.

-Así que, te lo compensare ¿eh? Bien jugado, tu sí que sabes salirte con la tuya, Mari.

-Entré en pánico! Es obvio que yo jamás te pediría nada, Adrien… - en ese momento, Plagg volvió a patear la bolsita de la chica, con la intención de que siguiera hablando y aceptando el cable que Adrien le tendía para poder invitarlo a salir, al menos. Sin embargo, fue tanta su insistencia, que terminó por asomar su cabecita y susurrarle a su chica un discreto "invítalo al cine"; con tan mala suerte que Adrien alcanzó a ver una parte de su oreja.

Él, asombrado del descubrimiento, _¡Marinette encontró a Plagg!_ no se dejó llevar mucho ante ese pensamiento; porque al platicar más con Marinette estaba aún más convencido de la increíble persona que era, y definitivamente le debía un gran favor.

-Vamos Mari, debe de haber algo que siempre hayas querido; tú ya me hiciste un enorme favor y debo de regresártelo. – _Claro, que en realidad son dos favores, aunque el cuidar de Plagg cuenta como veinte_ , no pudo evitar pensar con sorna.

-Hmmmm… realmente no hay nada que me haga falta Adrien, tengo todo: familia, amigos… no necesito más - Plagg comenzaba a desesperarse, ¡tenía la oportunidad en sus manos y no le pedía una cita!

-Bueno, en ese caso, ¿qué tal si te invito una salida? Podemos ir al lugar que tú quieras: al cine, al parque, por un helado… ¿qué dices? – Marinette se quedó estupefacta: ¿de verdad eso le estaba pasando a ella? No podía creer su suerte, pero no encontraba ni siquiera su propia voz para responder. Adrien, por su parte, estaba encantado con la actitud de la chica: demostraba mucha sencillez el que no deseara absolutamente nada, mucho menos material, y comenzaba a sentir aún más afecto por ella. Además, no podía evitar sentirse alagado cada que la veía sonrojarse tan adorablemente.

-Ah… yoo… pueess… dewfcdrads – Tikki y Plagg movieron negativamente la cabeza al mismo tiempo, definitivamente ya la habían perdido.

-Ja, ja, ja; Mari, ¿te he dicho que te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas? – Adrien la miraba tan tiernamente, que la chica no pudo más que verlo fijamente. – Sabes, está bien si no decides. ¡Podemos hacer las tres cosas! Espero tener un poco más de tiempo mañana, pero sino, puede ser el lunes saliendo de clases. – Definitivamente se lo debía, Marinette se merecía todo eso y más.

\- ¿Es una cita? – las palabras apenas y sonaron como un susurro desde la chica.

\- ¡Es una cita! – dijo con convicción Adrien, infundiéndole una gran sonrisa que terminó contagiando a Marinette. – Y bueno, ¿Qué tal si te hago morder el polvo en Ultimate Mecha Strike III?

-Ja, ja; ¡ya quisieras! - _Mmmm… competitiva… interesante_ A pesar de que las dudas se empezaban a formar en la mente de Adrien, no les dio importancia y se prometió a si mismo simplemente disfrutar de su día libre, como un adolescente normal al lado de su adorable acompañante.

* * *

 _Holiiiii! Sé que no tengo perdón por la tardanza T_T pero aquí está el nuevo cap por fin! Quizá es un poco tedioso con tanto dialogo, pero la relación de estos dos me puede *-* ¿Les ha gustado? Porque decidí darles un respiro a estos dos antes de que las cosas se pongan intensas!_

 _Hey, eso es una mariposa…? F)_


	6. Cap 6 Cita patas arriba

**Cap 6. Cita "patas arriba".**

Después de una muy agradable tarde de juegos, risas y muchos postres; llegó el momento de despedirse. Adrien le dijo a Marinette que pasaría a recogerla a las 10 de la mañana del domingo para cumplir con su cita, y ella no dejaba de delirar cada que lo pensaba.

Muy temprano, la chica ya estaba alistándose para poder salir; le hacía además mucha ilusión el que Adrien también la considerara como "cita" y se sintieran ambos más relajados el uno con el otro. Y en estos momentos estaba manteniendo una estresante conversación por video llamada con su mejor amiga y regañadora: Alya.

\- ¡Ya te digo chica, estas loquita! ¿Cómo es posible que quieras salir en vestido con semejante invierno? – Alya no dejaba de reír del otro lado de la pantalla, sintiéndose muy feliz por su amiga al ser tan valiente (aunque quizá, DEMASIADO valiente, y atrevida)

\- ¡Alya! ¡Oriéntame, no te rías! – le respondió con un gracioso puchero. – Esto es muy importante para mí, es mi primera cita formal con Adrien, y hasta él confirmó que es una cita… estoy tan nerviosa, ¡siento que arruinaré todo con mi legendaria torpeza!

\- Anda Marinette, tranquila… mira, que te parece si en vez de ponerte ese ridículo vestido corto y primaveral, te pones el vestido negro que me mostraste el otro día, porque yo digo que es el adecuado para que Adrien te bes… - - -

\- Alya, no. – Marinette cortó de tajo los desesperados intentos de Alya – Ese vestido lo diseñé para un evento formal, no sé cuál, pero formal, al fin y al cabo.

\- A mí me parece perfecto tontita, es de manga larga y lo puedes combinar con unas medias calientitas y unos botines altos, ¿No crees?

\- Mprhhhh… - Sabía que cualquier discusión con su amiga sería inútil, así que no tuvo más que aceptar su derrota.

* * *

Unas cuantas peleas por comida, maquillaje y bolsas después; Marinette, Tikki y Plagg estaban listos para la tan esperada cita. Con un adorable vestido negro, unas medias y botines del mismo color, una calientita bufanda verde (por decisión de Plagg), con su cabello suelto (por decisión de Tikki) más una bolsa de mano que hacía juego con su bufanda (en donde cómodamente cabían los dos pequeños "monstruitos") Marinette salió de casa rumbo al parque, para esperar a su adorado Adrien.

No pasó mucho hasta que se reencontraron, y Adrien no podía creer lo que veía… ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? Marinette era hermosa, y con ese outfit se sentía alagado al pensar que lo había elegido por Chat Noir.

\- ¡Hola Mari! Wow, te ves increíblemente bella!

\- Mu muchas gracias A-adrien… - Ella no podía estar más sonrojada, y Adrien creía que su sonrisa no podía ser más encantadora – Tú también te ves muy guapo, nos uniformamos, hehe.

\- Así es, gracias a ti descubrí que el color negro me ayuda a disimularme, y además nos vemos más elegantes y guapos, ¿no te lo parece? – Y sin más, comenzó a hacer sus típicas poses galantes que siempre le regalaba a Ladybug. Marinette no pudo contener unas cuantas carcajadas, aligerando notablemente el ambiente entre ellos, aunque en su cabeza algunas ideas se debatían por salir: " _Se parece a alguien que conozco, a alguien presumido y arrogante…"_

\- ¿Lista para el primer _punto_ del día, Mari? ¡Ven, _a-garra-me_ del brazo y _zarpemos_ a la aventura! – Le dijo sonriente mientras levantaba coqueto las cejas.

\- … - En la mente de Marinette algo hizo clic. Casi hasta se escuchó por todo el parque el retumbar de sus pensamientos _"¡NO-PUEDE-SER. NOESVERDAD! ¡Mi Adrien no puede ser ese tonto gato irresponsable!"_

\- ¿Mari? ¿Estás bien? – Adrien sintió un poco de pánico, ¿quizá había ido demasiado lejos? Pero no sabía que más hacer para que por fin lo reconociera, pues él quería que ella lo aceptara aun con sus chistes de gatos; eran parte de él. Si quería a Adrien también debía querer a Chat, ¿no?

\- S-sí, todo bien mininnnAdrien, mi-Adrien; NO NO, Adrien – Con un suspiro se rindió a sus enredados juegos de palabras, mientras Adrien reía discretamente al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la mano.

\- ¿Entonces estas lista? Vamos, que no _aruño_ – con más risitas, comenzó a guiarla a su primer destino. Sentía fuegos artificiales en su interior. " _Estuvo a punto de llamarme minino!"_ se repetía a sí mismo. Perfecto, parecía que la suerte de su amiga comenzaba a ser compartida con él.

Por su parte, ella no dejaba de tener más y más sospechas: " _cuatro insoportables juegos de palabras en menos de un minuto… no puedes ignorar lo obvio Marinette, TIENE que ser… oh, me lleva de la manoooooo! Safcgxfvfd"._ Sí, la perdimos.

* * *

Llegaron a un pequeño y hogareño restaurante, en donde Adrien ya había reservado la mesita que quedaba justo frente a la chimenea.

-Wow, nunca había venido aquí, es muy bonito. – Marinette veía discretamente todo el lugar; y Adrien estaba fascinado viéndola a ella: el reflejo del fuego en su carita era lo más magnifico que había contemplado en mucho tiempo. " _Al diablo si no es Ladybug. Me encanta, es real, es mi amiga y es la persona más tierna del mundo"._

\- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

\- ¿Perdona? – La voz de su amiga lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? No me digas que siempre traes a tus conquistas… - La mirada socarrona de Marinette hizo reír a Adrien

\- ¡Mari, por favor! No me digas que estás celosa.

\- ¿Entonces es un sí?

\- ¡Para nada! ¿Qué clase de _mojigato_ crees que soy? – No pudo evitar reír ante su mal chiste, con la mirada de reproche de ella. - Aquí solía venir con mamá. Siempre decía que tendríamos una cita "mágica", y yo solo veía la magia en que era invierno y la chimenea se encendía; junto a las luces y los arreglos navideños. Pero ahora lo veo, Marinette. La magia está en la compañía. – Concluyó con una tierna sonrisa y un adorable sonrojo. Ella también se sonrojó, y él solo pudo volver a reír. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos ya estaban unidas arriba de la mesa.

\- ¿Desean ordenar, o necesitan esperar un poco más? – Una sonriente mesera llegó justo a tiempo…

\- Claro, que sea una taza de chocolate y-

\- Dos. – interrumpió Marinette con una sonrisa.

\- Sip, dos tazas de chocolate para empezar. Y unos bocadillos de queso y-

\- Galletas con chispas, por favor. – De nuevo, Marinette arrebató las palabras con una sonrisa aún más amplia que la anterior. Adrien apretó su mano y rio con ella, mientras la mesera los veía con ternura.

\- ¡Enseguida traigo su orden chicos! Por cierto, hacen una pareja encantadora, ¿cuánto llevan de novios?

\- Ehhhh… ahhhh… - Ambos se sonrojaron al instante, pero Adrien sintió que Chat debía hacerse cargo de la situación.

\- Cumpliremos un mes—

\- Un año – Se adelantó Marinette siguiéndole el juego, no podía dejarse de su compañero de batallas.

\- Si, por eso, un mes más del año, ammm… no sé, creo que me hiciste perder las cuentas. – Concluyó mientras cruzaba los brazos y se enfurruñaba en su silla.

\- Ja, ja, ja; nunca has sido bueno con los cálculos, ¿verdad, minino? – Rio tan tranquila mientras le tocaba la mejilla, que él no pudo más que contagiarse de su alegría y tomar su mano.

\- Awwww ustedes dos son taaaaan adorables! – Ambos respingaron, se habían olvidado completamente de la mesera… no pudieron más que sonrojarse. – Enseguida regreso – les guiñó el ojo y se fue rumbo a la cocina.

\- Ejem… yo… emmm… no sabía que te gustaba el queso… - " _Ay Marinette, ¿en serio? Estábamos tan bien, y tú le preguntas por el queso…"_

\- Oh, es que de repente tengo antojos, y tú sabes, ahora que me puedo hacer de la vista gorda con las dietas de modelo… - " _Y todo esto es por tu culpa Plagg, para que puedas comer y no molestes…Voy a tener que comer de tu apestoso queso solo para aparentar que me gusta"_

\- Ummm tienes razón, tus dietas… quizá no debí de haber pedido galletas, ¿verdad? Porque son demasiada azúcar y eso – Justo en ese momento Tikki dio una patadita en su bolsa, reclamando. Plagg aguantaba las carcajadas con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Oh, no pasa nada, nadie se va a enterar – Adrien le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad, y Marinette no pudo más que reír.

Llegó su pequeño pedido y ordenaron el resto de la comida. El ambiente estaba de nuevo relajado, y pudieron seguir con su plática mientras comían. Marinette de vez en cuando hacía como que mordía un poco de queso o una galleta, pero discretamente pasaba los bocadillos debajo de la mesa; justo en la bolsa donde platicaban tranquilamente los dos kwamis. Adrien hacía como que no se daba cuenta. Sin duda, era una tarde mágica.

Después de un caballeroso "déjame la cuenta a mí, que para eso trabajo Mari" y un incómodo "¡los esperamos para su próximo _mesversario_ chicos!", ambos salieron del lugar con los estómagos llenos y las mejillas rojas, pero platicando alegremente. Y claro, sin soltar sus manos en ningún momento, las cuales seguían con sus dedos entrelazados. Era nada más y nada menos que el momento perfecto para…

\- ¡Nos atrapan! ¡Corran, corran! – Las personas corrían asustadas hacia los hogares o tiendas donde los dejaban quedarse, y los chicos se vieron a los ojos con decisión:

\- Creo que deberíamos…

\- Me parece que…

\- No, tú primero. – Los dos volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Solo que esta vez, Marinette se quedó en silencio con una gran sonrisa esperando que Adrien hablara.

-Bueno… solo te iba a decir que, si nos escondíamos en un lugar seguro, je, je. _– Estuve a punto de decirle que me parecía que ella tenía a mi kwami –_

-Oh, claro, estaba a punto de decirte que deberíamos huir, ji, ji. – _Casi le digo que deberíamos transformarnos… quizá malinterpreté las señales. –_ Ambos quedaron en un silencio incómodo hasta que Marinette sintió unos golpecitos en su costado: Tikki y Plagg apresurándola.

-Corramos a aquella tienda, me esconderé en el baño de mujeres y tú puedes esconderte en el baño de hombres.

-Me parece una idea _felinomenal._ – Adrien corrió en la dirección contraria a Marinette, sin detenerse a ver la reacción de la chica. Desafortunadamente para él, ella ni siquiera lo escuchó.

\- Tikki, debemos encontrar a Chat para…

\- ¿Es en serio, motitas? – Plagg le dijo con incredulidad y sin una pizca de gracia.

\- ¿Estás lo suficientemente cerca de él para alcanzarlo? – Marinette no lo tomó a mal, ella estaba concentrada en la misión.

-Obviamente – Le respondió el otro a secas mientras Tikki le propiciaba un buen golpe en el brazo. – ¡Auch, oye, desquítate con el akuma, dulzura! – le dijo mientras se sobaba su bracito.

\- ¡Es que eres increíble, no sé cómo he soportado todas tus bestialidades a lo largo de tantos milenios!

-Pues si a esas vamos, no te quedas atrás con tu mal genio; destruye más ilusiones que mi cataclismo.

-Emmm chicos, el akuma…

-Las veo en un momento, _mis ladys_. Deberías abrir los ojos Mari, Chat está más cerca de lo que crees. – Petulante, atravesó la pared del baño, dejando a Marinette confundida y a Tikki molesta.

\- ¡Tikki, motas! – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Marinette ya estaba sobrevolando la ciudad de techo en techo hasta llegar con el responsable de tanto alboroto: un pequeño al cual le habían negado una tarde de juegos en el parque, por lo que encerraba a todos los adultos en grandes jaulas de metal.

* * *

\- Hola chico. – Saludó tranquilo y desvergonzado el pequeño kwami, entrando como si nada al cubículo donde estaba Adrien.

\- ¿Dónde rayos estuviste Plagg? ¿Tienes idea de lo estresado, preocupado y molesto que he estado? ¿Crees que te puedes andar de paseo cuando se te pegue la gana por no sé dónde y volver como si nada? – Adrien estaba sumamente molesto, aunque dentro de sí sentía toda la calma y tranquilidad que no había tenido gracias al desinteresado kwami.

-Sh, sh, sh, sh; tranquilo hombre que no es para tanto. Y estresado no te veías, no dejabas de sonreír con tu compañía – Su tono de voz cambió, mientras le alzaba las cejas sugestivamente.

-Si me viste con ella quiere decir que estabas cerca, ¿por qué no volvías conmigo? Me hubieras ahorrado muchos disgustos.

-En primera, disgustado no se te veía. En segunda, estaba sumamente cómodo, tranquilo, confortado y amado sin ti a mi lado; de nada por las mini vacaciones. Y en tercera, tenemos un akuma que derrotar, ¿recuerdas? – El chico no lo podía creer, veía a Plagg con un semblante serio y mortal; pensando en que ya se las pagaría después.

-Plagg, las garras. – Cortante, frio y distante; salió a buscar a su compañera corriendo de tejado en tejado.

* * *

 _Holiiii! Creo que me alargué un poquitín y aun no se llega la parte del akuma ^^U (No esperen mucho de ella la verdad, ¡soy malísima con las peleas!)_

 _Perdón, perdón, perdóóóóóón por la actualización tan súper lenta, demasiados problemas y muy poco internet u.u aunque espero que el fic esté terminado antes de que acabe el año n.n_

 _Los amo, son los más pacientes, adorables y amorosos lectores del mundo =3_

 _En cuando tenga buen internet responderé sus mensajes!_


End file.
